Guilty
by Darla's-Fallen-Angel
Summary: Prue would always do anything for popularity, but what happens when she takes it too far? Chapter 3 is up Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Guilty

Chapter one

                    "You have to understand why I did what I did" I started off by saying, my eyes nervously darting from the police officer sitting next to me to my lawyer across the table. Grams had called him, she wouldn't let me talk to the police until he was here, but I didn't care, because I knew something they didn't, that I was guilty, and I was going to confess to everything. I knew that Andy would take the fall too, but that didn't concern me now, I was tired of feeling guilty and I was caught anyway, so there was no use in lying now. 

                    "Ms. Halliwell, murder is a very serous charge" Detective Robinson tells me, as if I didn't know. I just nod wordlessly. "Are you sure you want to confess?" the detective asks, his small beady eyes traveling unabashedly the length of my body, no doubt wondering how a small cheerleader like myself could kill someone. "You're not just covering up for that boyfriend of yours, are you?" Mr. Thompson, Gram's lawyer asks, he obviously wants me to say that, yes, it was all Andy's fault and I was just an innocent ditzy cheerleader a long for the ride, and, I could play that role, I have done it before, but I won't, not this time, I'm not innocent; at least I wasn't when I was helping Andy drag Missy's dead body into the trunk of his car to get rid of it. 

                    "No, detective" I tell him, "I am absolutely sure that I did it, I killed Missy Williams" I say with a shrug as my glossy nails click against the wood table in a combination of impatience and annoyance. I sit back and regard both men with equal intensity, its obvious that neither if them believe me, they still think it was Andy, but, I'll tell them my story and see who they believe then, I really don't care if the believe me or not, I'm going to tell them what happened and see where it goes from there. What happened was a mistake after all. "So do you want to hear my story or not?" I ask, flicking my hair over my shoulders and looking haughtily at both men, this is a move that would intimidate any high school boy, but they don't move a muscle. 

                    "By all means, go ahead" Detective Robinson says, setting a tape recorder on the table and clicking it on. I reach across the table and turn it off again, "I don't want this on tape" I tell him, 

"I'm willing to confess, but some details of the story are rather...erm...unsavory and I would appreciate if they wouldn't go on record." I bat my eyelashes at him appealingly and add, "Please detective, my family has already been though so much" He caves and puts the tape recorder away.

                    Heh, my family, I could care less if they hear this, but, being as I am not in custody and Prom is only a few days away, I don't want the community to find out what a manipulative little slut I can be, it might fuck up my Prom Queen votes, and I just couldn't have that. Especially since I had to kill a girl to get my status as head cheerleader, I don't want to have to work that hard for my popularity again. I laugh quietly at my joke and fall silent again when both men look at me with questioning eyes. I decide to start my story.


	2. Chapter 2

Guilty

Chapter Two

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! 

X5-343: You're the first person I've ever heard that liked Paige better than Prue, but anyway, Prue is my favorite, I just sort of like this evil version of her a lot.

Angel WooWoo: It might be a while before I start the sequel to Loser; I need to think of good ideas for it first.

            "As I was saying, you have to understand why I killed her; I was popular, and I wanted to keep it that way…."

~~~~~~

            "Andy" I said, walking up to my boyfriend and pulling him away from his friends. "Hey Prue" he answered kissing me on the cheek as he intertwined his fingers with mine and we walked to my locker. "You will not believe what I just heard" I tell Andy, opening my locker and checking my make up and hair in the mirror inside, "I just heard that Missy Williams is favored to become head cheerleader over me" I said with obvious disgust in my voice. Missy had only moved here a few months ago and had instantly become popular practically over night, it makes me sick; I'd been scratching and clawing my way up the social ladder since middle school and I was not about to let this bitch come in and ruin it for me "That sucks" Andy commented, leaning against my locker and looking down at me, he obviously didn't grasp that importance of the situation. "No it doesn't just suck" I hissed at him "It…it simply cannot happen. It won't, Andy, do you understand me!" I snapped, slamming my locker closed, almost getting Andy's hand caught in it as he leaned on my locker, but that was the least of my problems. "Hey, watch it" Andy said, pulling his hand back before the metal locker door slammed against it. "Whatever Andy" I said, "You know this was supposed to be my perfect year, we're seniors, I've already been crowned Homecoming Queen, now all I need is to be Prom Queen and head cheerleader, and I'm not about to let anyone take that away from me" I told him.

            Andy shrugged, and I wondered with increasing annoyance if I'd have to beat my point into him before his tiny football player brain understood it. Then an idea came to me. "Hey Andy" I asked, standing on tiptoe to kiss him then I pulled away and grinned flirtatiously, "Will you do me a favor?" I asked. Andy's brain obviously started working again as he realized this 'favor' would more then likely get him laid at the end, so he perked up and began to listen "Sure baby" he said, "I'd do anything for you" "Good" I replied, taking his hand and leading him out of the school and back into the parking lot. "I don't want anyone over hearing what I'm about to ask you" I told him and we got inside his car. 

"Well, about the whole Missy thing" I said, turning to him, "tryouts for head cheerleader are in two days and it's whoever perform best at those, but  Missy's had all of this gymnastics training that I haven't, so I'm pretty much screwed, unless..." I trail off, tracing the outline of his jaw gently and kissing him again to make sure I've got his attention, "Unless something were to happen to her, something that, say,  made it so she couldn't cheer for a while" I told him and paused again, letting the full impact of my words hit him. 

Andy shook his head and then looked at me in amazement "You want me to hurt her?" he asked in surprise. "No way Prue, I can't do that" I sighed, annoyed at my goody goody boyfriend. "Just rough her up a little" I said, "Maybe trip her, break a leg, if it's just an arm she can still cheer, but a broken leg, or even an ankle would keep her out of the running" I told him, "And guarantee me a spot" I said with a grin. Andy shook his head again, "I can't" he insisted. "Then get one of your dumbass jock friends to do it" I snapped, "Really Andy, I don't give a fuck how it gets done as long as Missy as can't cheer in two days, that's all I ask" I told him. "And" I added "You will be greatly rewarded for your compliance" I said trailing a foot up his leg suggestively, and pulled it away once I reached his thigh, "So, will you help me or not?" I asked. "Yeah, I'll do it" Andy replied begrudgingly. "Good" I said again, leaning towards him and giving him another kiss before getting out of the car. Andy followed me. "You're evil" he said, I couldn't tell if he was joking or not. "I'm determined" I replied, "Lets just leave it at that"

~~~~~~~

            "So, wait a minute" Detective Robinson said, interrupting me. "You just planned all of this with out any thought of how this would affect the other girl, Missy. That is might ruin her life?" he asked. I couldn't help but laugh at his naive question, "Oh Detective, please" I giggled, "I've been popular for years, I've ruined peoples lives before…just never ended them. Until now" I said and giggled again, then it hit me, I really had no remorse for killing her, none at all. _But,_ I thought, _that's what happens when you get in the way of Prue Halliwell._


	3. Chapter 3

Guilty

Chapter 3

~~~~~~

            So Andy and I made a plan. I would invite Missy over to my house after cheerleading practice and then Andy would push her down the stairs at my house. It was a good plan, naturally, since I had thought of it, and since all Andy had to do was push her, I thought that there was little chance he could screw it up. I was determined it would work.

            After cheerleading that day I walked up to Missy, time to put the plan in action. "Hey Missy" I said casually. She looked up and smiled "Hey Prue. I noticed that we're both trying out for head cheerleader, good luck" Missy said, smiling at me genuinely. It took all of my self control not to just choke her to death right there. "Yeah, good luck to you too" I spat out and then plastered a smile on my face again "I was wondering if you'd want to come over to my house, we could practice our tryout cheer together" I said, sounding fake even to my own ears, but Missy bought it. "Sure, Prue, I'd love to" she said and followed me out of the school. "Great" I said and we climbed into my car. 

            The entire ride to my house I was nervous about what Andy and I were about to do, I knew everything was fine on my end, but I just hoped Andy was already at the manor waiting for us. _He'd better not be late_; I thought to myself as I parked my car in the driveway and got out. Missy followed me into the manor. "I'm home" I called and sighed, relieved when I got no answer, I hadn't even thought of what would happen if Grams or either of my goody-goody sisters would have been home, they'd never understand why I have to do this. 

            Missy started to wander into the kitchen, but I pulled her back towards the stairs, "My rooms up this way" I said, walking up the stairs and making sure Missy was following behind me. As I reached the top of the stairs, I didn't see Andy anywhere. "Damn it" I swore under my breath as I saw Missy walk all the way up the stairs, unharmed. 

            I saw Andy pop his head out of my bedroom door and glance at Missy, then shake his head, indicating that he just couldn't do it. I was furious, I had gone to the trouble to get her all the way here and now he was chickening out? I glared at him and turned back to Missy, happy that she had her back turned, so she hadn't seen him. "So where's you room?" she asked, sounding as perky as ever, and annoying the hell out of me.

            A new plan quickly formed in my mind. "Hey, have you seen my purse?" I asked, pretending like I was looking around for it, even though I knew it was still in my car. "Did I leave it down stairs?" I asked, looking over the banister, and grinned when Missy looked over too. "I don't know-" she started to say but got cut off as I pushed with all my strength, as she looked over the banister, sending her over the edge.

            I watched with a satisfied grin on my face as her arms flailed a bit before she landed on the wood floor below, with a good, satisfying thump. _At least a_ _few bones should be broken_, I thought as Andy came out of my room and peered over the railing as well. "A lot of help you were" I commented to him sarcastically. "I freaked out" Andy answered and then asked "Why isn't Missy moving?" "I don't know, do I look like a doctor to you?" I replied, still pissed from the lack of help I've received in all of this. "Oh Shit" I muttered as I saw blood seep out of her head and surround it like a crimson halo. "Oh my God, Missy" Andy said rushing down the stairs. I followed him. In seconds Andy was at her side, trying to wake her up, I just stood there watching him, until I saw the ever increasing puddle of blood expand and almost reach the carpet in the next room. "Oh shit Andy. The carpet" I muttered, taking one of Missy's limp hands and dragging her farther away from it. She didn't move at all and her body left a bloody trail the few feet that I dragged it. 

            "I-I think she's dead" Andy said, he voice breaking. I looked up at him, annoyed as I tried to sop up some of the blood with Missy's jacket, "Yeah, probably" I answered, "help me, if this reaches the carpet, I'll never be able to get it out" I replied, cringing as Missy's now blood soaked jacked squished in my hands. "Prue, listen to me!" Andy practically shouted, grabbing my arm and spinning me around, I lost my balance and slipped on the wet floor, falling in the blood. "Ick, Andy!" I squealed jumping up as it soaked through my cheerleading skirt. "Prue we have to call 911, we have to get Missy to the hospital" Andy rambled on frantically. I rolled my eyes. "Andy! You said that she's already dead. A hospital can't help her now" I told him. "Well, I don't know that for sure, and Prue just stop wiping up the blood and listen to me" he begged. "Andy" I said. "Help me clean up. If Missy's dead then there's nothing we could do now, and if she's not, well, she will be soon judging by how much blood she's lost" 

            Now I know I sound insensitive to say this, and in truth I was a little concerned, but I had to remain in control, especially if Andy was going to go to pieces. He just looked at me silently, his eyes filled with confusion and…hate. _Hate towards me?_ I wondered, but I couldn't be bothered with him now, I had the Missy problem to deal with. I stood up to get a towel to mop up the blood and my eyes fell on the clock in the living room, it was almost time for Grams to get home from work, and who knows how long until Piper and Phoebe came home. 

            "Andy" I said looking down at Missy's body "What are we going to do with her?" I asked, realizing for the first time that if she was dead then that meant we…I was a murder. "What do you mean?" Andy asked. "I mean, Grams will be home soon and I can't have a dead body in my foyer" I told him and stopped, it felt so weird to call Missy 'a dead body' _but that's what she is now_, I tried to reason with myself. "Well" Andy said slowly like he was considering where to put her, then he sighed, "I can't believe we're not going to take her to the hospital" I glared at him "Shut up Andy! I don't have time to deal with your whining right now" I snapped and then got an idea, "We could put her in the trunk of your car until I figure out where to dump her." I told him and grabbed Missy's arm, trying to drag her toward the door, "Help me" I ordered Andy, who just looked at me, shocked, until I glared at him. Then he slowly walked over and picked up Missy's body easily, blood still dripped from her head on to the floor. "Shit" I muttered, realizing that now we were both covered in blood. "Hold on Andy, let me get a trash bag" I said and clarified "for the body" when he looked confused. 

            A few moments later after Andy had put Missy in the trash bag; we dumped her in the trunk of Andy's car. "Now we have to clean the manor" I told Andy, walking back in and surveying the mess with disgust, not at the large amount of blood there was still to mop up, but at the fact that, I, Prue Halliwell had to do it; my cheerleading uniform was already ruined, and I'd even broken a nail; how much more would I have to go through today? "New plan" I announced to Andy, "I'm going to go take a shower, you clean up the foyer." "No" Andy said, his pathetic attempt to be defiant, I guess. "Andy" I said, "How about you clean up the foyer, and then join me in the shower?" I said and unzipped my cheer top, slowly. Andy audibly gulped and then grinned, "Okay Prue" he said. I smirked; he would do anything for sex. 

            An hour later the house was sparklingly clean and we were both showered, there were no traces that a murder had taken place just a short while ago, and we're both lucky that Andy had left some of his clothes here last time he slept over so he had something to change into. "Any ideas where we should dump her?" I asked, putting our clothes and the towels we used to clean up with in the trunk. "Isn't Grams going to notice that half of her towels are missing?" Andy asked. "And your cheerleading uniform?" Andy asked. "No, I'm going to wash my uniform and I doubt she'd notice the towels, I'll buy more tomorrow, but we have to get rid of them, it's evidence" I told him, and closed the trunk of his car, turning around and facing Andy, "And I did not get this far to get caught now." I replied. 

            "What are you going to tell Missy's parents?" Andy asked. God, I am so sick of his questions. I can handle this; he doesn't need to question me every five minutes. "Andy" I said as sweetly as possible, "If you don't shut the fuck up right now, you might be joining Missy in that trunk" Andy laughed, but there was a hint of uneasiness in his voice; I did mean it as a joke, but there was an awkward silence as both of us considered the possibility of this. I waved it away, "Whatever" I muttered and cringed when I saw Piper and Phoebe walking up the steps into the manor.

            Great. I'm supposed to baby-sit them until Grams gets home, but we haven't dumped the body yet. "I'll be right back" I said to Andy and walked into the house, "Hello girls" I said to my sisters as coldly as possible. Phoebe gasp and whirled around, Piper looked scared too, but she tried her best to hide it and put on a smile, "Hi Prue" she replied, "How was school?" Piper asked me, trying her best to make conversation. "Well, it was probably a lot better for me than it was for you" I replied, "You know, since I actually have friends and you don't. Another day of eating lunch alone?" I asked her and smiled, satisfied when Piper's eyes welled with tears and she ran up the stairs to her room. Phoebe glared at me "You don't have to be so mean, Prue" she said, but her eyes grew wide with fear as I walked toward her, "Oh but I do" I replied, Phoebe started to walk away, but I caught her by the arm and twisted it behind her back until she whimpered in pain, "Because I'm better than you, and I can act how ever the hell I want" I told her, "Andy and I have to go some where, I'll be back before Grams gets home but if she asks, Andy was never here and I stayed home and baby-sat you the whole time. Understood?" I asked. Phoebe nodded, tears coming to her eyes as well, I let her go and she ran for the stairs "Tell Piper what I just told you" I ordered and sauntered out of the manor, pausing to adjust my sunglasses on my head and then walked over to Andy, "Ready?" I asked. "Uh, yeah" Andy replied. "Okay" I said, kissing him on the cheek and then getting into the passenger side of his black Honda Civic. "I guess poor Missy's not going to be around for cheerleading tryouts" I said with mock regret and then giggled. Andy just shook his head silently and started to drive.

            I clicked my nails against the window absentmindedly as we drove and noticed with increasing amusement how Andy would cringe every time we hit a bump in the road and Missy's body would thump in the trunk. "Does that bother you Andy?" I asked, "That there's a dead body in your trunk?" I giggled again as Andy turned a light shade of green. I think all of this dead body talk is making his queasy. He drove until we reached the ocean, then he pulled over on the side of the highway and stopped. "Don't talk about the body" he said, "Lets just dump her and go" _Oh but where's the fun in that?_ I thought, noticing Andy was still a light shade of green, "What body?" I asked innocently, "You mean the once that's slowly rotting in the back of your trunk, all covered in blood. Yeah Andy, I think her head cracked right open, I bet, if you looked closely, you could probably even see bit of brain mixed with the blood" Andy paled and then got out of the car, and leaned over the guardrail on the highway, vomiting. "My God Andy, you're such a lightweight" I muttered, getting out as well and opening the trunk, starting to pull the trash bag out. It thumped to the pavement and I looked over at Andy, exasperated, "A little help over here" I prompted. Andy sighed and picked up the bag, throwing it over the guardrail. I watched as it rolled down the rocky hillside and splashed as it fell into the ocean, sinking. "Good" I said, satisfied, "That's was easy" I commented getting back in the car. Andy got into and sat in the driver's seat, unmoving. "What's your problem?" I asked. "We just killed someone" he said in a choked voice. "We didn't mean to" I told him and shrugged, "accidents happen"

~~~~~~~~~

  
            "Wait" Detective Robinson stopped me again, a look of disgust shone clear of both his and Mr. Thompson's faces. I looked away, I can't stand the way their looking at me, everyone else looked at me like that after that day, at school; so many eyes, all staring at me. I regained control over my thoughts and met Detective Robinson's eyes with mine, "Is there a problem, detective?" I asked. "No, Ms. Halliwell, I just want to ask you a question before you go on" he said, audibly gulping. Inwardly I smiled, so I intimidated him too. "Well, go ahead" I prompted him. "Have you ever realized the seriousness of what you did?" he asked, "You committed a murder, Prudence" he said. His use of my full name unnerved me, the only person to ever called me Prudence was Grams, and that was only when I was in big, big trouble. I don't know why that shook me so much, but as soon as my surprise left, anger came in its place. I'm in control damn it, and it angered me beyond words that for a second, I was thrown off, that for a second, I wasn't in control. "Yes, I understand the seriousness of it" I replied, well, lied. "But understand, at the time it was all a game to me" I told him, "I knew what I wanted and I achieved it. I'm incredibly driven that way, and I always get what I want. Always."

  
  



End file.
